bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ururu Tsumugiya/Image Gallery
Ururu Anime Images Profile Images Ep344UruruProfile.png|Ururu Tsumugiya. Ep205UruruProfile.png|Ururu. Ep213UruruProfilePic.png|Ururu. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep6JintaPlaysUruruSweeps.png|Jinta Hanakari plays baseball while Ururu sweeps. Ep6JintaPunishesUruru.png|Jinta punishes Ururu. Ep6RukiaEntersShop.png|Rukia Kuchiki enters the Urahara Shop. Ep6RukiaRequestsOrder.png|Rukia asks Kisuke Urahara if her order has arrived yet. Ep6RukiaReceivesKon.png|Ururu unwittingly gives Kon to Rukia. Ep6UruruMistake.png|Ururu is told off by Jinta for her mistake. Ep7UraharaReassuresUruru.png|Urahara reassures Ururu when she cries while apologizing to him. Ep7LetsGo.png|Ururu and the others prepare to head out to recover Kon. Ep7UraharaShopCrew.png|Ururu with the other employees of the Urahara Shop. Ep11JintaUruruJanken.png|Ururu and Jinta play janken. Ep11JintaTormentsUruru.png|Jinta torments Ururu for beating him at janken. Ep11RukiaKicksTessai.png|Ururu watches as Rukia kicks Tessai. Ep14SenrenBakusatsuTaihō.png|Ururu with her weapon, Senren Bakusatsu Taiho. Ep15YoruichiArrives.png|Yoruichi Shihōin arrives at Urahara's shop. Ep18UraharaUndergroundArea.png|Ururu, Ichigo, and the rest of Urahara's crew stand in a training area underneath the Urahara Shop. Ep18UruruBringsEquipment.png|Ururu brings protective equipment for her and Ichigo. Ep18UruruAttacksIchigo.png|Ururu attacks Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep18IchigoAvoidsUruru.png|Ururu attacks Ichigo, forcing him to avoid her. Ep18IchigoDodgesUruru.png|Ichigo manages to dodge a punch from Ururu. Ep18UruruPowerKick.png|Ururu prepares to kick Ichigo. Ep18UraharaStopsUruru.png|Urahara stops Ururu's attack. Ep18UraharaExplainsGoal.png|Ururu stands with Urahara as he explains the true goal of lesson one to Ichigo. Ep18UraharaExplainsEncroachment.png|Ururu with Urahara at the top of the Shattered Shaft. Ep19JintaUruruDrool.png|Ururu prepares to launch mat to catch Ichigo and his friends. Ep19UraharaStopsUruru.png|Urahara stops Ururu from initiating her "rescue" operation. Ep19ReiatsuEruption.png|Urahara shields Ururu and Jinta from an eruption of Reiatsu. Soul Society arc Ep33KarakuraPinkUruru.png|Karakura Pink Ururu. Ep33HugeHollowEmerges.png|The Karakura Superheroes fight a large Hollow. Ep63UruruAimsCannon.png|Ururu prepares to launch mat to catch Ichigo and his friends. Arrancar arc Ururu attacks Yylfordt.png|Ururu surprises Yylfordt Granz. Ep121TessaiHealsUruru.png|Tessai healing Ururu's injuries. Ep134UruruOffersCake.png|Ururu offers cake to Sado and Renji. Ep137UlquiorraConfronted.png|Urahara's group confronts Ulquiorra. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep213TinyDevilUruru.png|Ururu as the Karakura-Raizer Tiny-Devil. Ep299CrewForcesUrahara.png|Ururu aiming her weapon at Urahara. Ep311TatsukiUruruChizuruCapes.png|Ururu, Tatsuki and Chizuru with Michel's capes. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64UruruJintaTeaseRenji.png|Ururu and Jinta taunting Renji to ask for seconds. Ep77UruruJintaAttackMansion.png|Ururu bombards the Bount's mansion using directions given to her from Jinta. Episode82UruruJintaSensor.png|Ururu and Jinta bring Ichigo the Bount sensor. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|The group plan their next move. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|The group prepare to face off against Sawatari. Ep86UruruPushesSado.png|Ururu pushes Sado out of the way, saving him from Baura. Episode86UruruInBaurasStomach.png|Ururu inside Baura's stomach. Episode86NobasRescuePlan.png|Noba's plan to rescue Ururu. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Ururu and Jinta at Nozomi's barbeque. Tessai brings Jinta inside.png Ururu Manga Images Profile Images 13Ururu profile.png|Ururu Tsumugiya. 14Ururu profile.png|Ururu. 15Ururu profile.png|Ururu. 36Ururu profile.png|Ururu. 51Ururu profile.png|Ururu. 427Ururu profile.png|Ururu 17 months after Aizen's defeat. Agent of the Shinigami arc 13Jinta and Ururu bicker.png|Ururu and Jinta Hanakari bicker about cleaning. 15Urahara comforts.png|Urahara comforts Ururu over her mistake. 15Urahara's crew prepares.png|Urahara's group prepares to move out and recover Kon. 36Jinta and Ururu play.png|Jinta and Ururu play a variant of janken. 45Urahara leaves.png|Urahara leaves his shop with his crew. 47Senren Bakusatsu Taiho.png|Ururu with her cannon. 47Urahara's crew arrives.png|Ururu and the rest of Urahara's crew arrive to help Ichigo Kurosaki. 48Urahara reveals.png|Ururu and Jinta wipe out the remaining Hollows. 51Cover.png|Ururu and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 59Secret training grounds.png|Ururu enters a secret training area underneath the Urahara Shop. 59Ururu attacks.png|Ururu attacks Ichigo. 59Ururu punches.png|Ururu punches Ichigo, creating a large explosion. 60Cover.png|Ururu, Urahara, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 60. 60Ichigo dodges.png|Ichigo dodges Ururu's punch. 60Ururu is grazed.png|Ururu is grazed by Ichigo's punch. 60Ururu kicks.png|An angered Ururu kicks Ichigo into a wall. 60Urahara grabs.png|Urahara grabs Ururu's leg to calm her down. 62Jinta and Ururu drool.png|Ururu and Jinta drool on Ichigo. 63Ururu attempts.png|Ururu attempts to kill Ichigo before he can turn into a Hollow. 64Cover.png|Ururu, Urahara, and Jinta on the cover of chapter 64. 64Reiatsu surges.png|Urahara shields Ururu and Jinta as Reiatsu surges out of the Shattered Shaft. 64Ichigo stands.png|Ichigo stands in front of Ururu and Jinta with a full Hollow mask. 66Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu hide.png|Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta hide behind a rock as Ichigo battles Urahara. Soul Society arc 64Cover.png|Ururu, Jinta, and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 64. 88.5Cover.png|Don Kanonji, Karin, Jinta and Ururu on the cover of Chapter 88.5 Polls ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Ururu and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. Ururu Video Clips SenrenBakusatsuTaihō.gif|Ururu uses Senren Bakusatsu Taihō UrurusKick.gif|Ururu kicks Yylfordt. Ururu Movie Images FTBUruruProfile.png|Ururu in Bleach: Fade to Black. FTBYoruichiEmployeesListen.png|Ururu, Jinta Hanakari, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Tessai Tsukabishi listen to Kisuke Urahara talk with Ichigo Kurosaki. Category:Images